Dear Us: Evie Style
by QtPaci
Summary: This story contains letters to ALL the Miraculous Ladybug fanfic writers! But be warned, some of these letters contain extreme meaness. Not from me though, from Chloe!
1. Chloe

**A/N This is the suprise I've been talking about! But now I need to say a thank you to Duchess Frost because she has also written a Dear Us fanfic. So please please PLEASE go and read that one because it is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO good! And if you happen to be reading this story Miss Frost, I LOVED your story!**

Dear stupid, weird, dumb, no life fanfiction writers,

I hate you pieces of scum with such a passion that if i didn't have a reputation to uphold I would KILL you. WHY ARE THERE ABSOLUTELY NO STORIES OF ME AND MY ADRIKINS! WHY! You people will NEVER be welcome in Paris EVER!

From,

The fabulous, stunningly beautiful, smart Chloe Bourgous.

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! This will be updated one or twice a day! Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about Ask the Characters of Miraculous Ladybug! Oh, and tell me in the reviews who I should write about next.**


	2. Alya

**A/N I said I would post once or twice a day! And thanks to Fangirl4life and The Blue Miraculer for being my first reviews! Here is Chapter 2.**

Dear Fanfic Writers,

Do you guys know who Ladybug is? My blog readers are getting RESTLESS! Please tell me! Please!

From:

Your fellow writer, Alya Cesaire.

 **A/N I know it's short. They are mean to be short. Why do you think I'm updating everyday? I may post a 3rd chapter today just for the heck of it. Thanks for reading kitty cats!**

 **-Chat Jaune**


	3. Tikki

**A/N Yes, I did just post 3 chapters in one day. I don't even know so don't ask.**

Dear Friends,

How do you know Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir? Yes, I know about Adrien. I always knew. I can sense Plagg in Adrien's bag you know. Please don't tell Marinette. Master Fu says that can't know. For their sake.

From:

Tikki

 **A/N I don't know why.**

 **-Chat Jaune**


	4. Adrien

**A/N I really got to stop.**

Dear People Who Watch Us,

I have 3 questions for you guys. Number 1: How do you guys know I'm Chat Noir? Number 2: Do you guys know who Ladybug is? What am I saying, of course you know! Can you tell me who she is? Is she in my class? And question number 3 is: Why do you guys keep on saying Hawkmoth is my dad? He isn't! Just because he's gone all the time doesn't mean that he is plotting to take over the world!

Sincerely,

Adrien

 **A/N Please. Someone stop me.**

 **-Chat Jaune**


	5. Nino

**A/N I finally stopped. My friend e-mailed me and told me to stop. So I did. Anyway, here is your daily chapter.**

Yo dudes,

Do you guys know what Alya's perfect idea of a date is? Just asking.

Nino

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed. Remember to tell me in the reviews whose letter you want next.**

 **-Chat Jaune**


	6. Marinette

**A/N Sorry I've been gone for so long! Aja: No you haven't! Me: Shut up! Sorry, that was my kwami who NEVER shuts up. Anyway I'm back and I have a letter from Marinette!**

DEAR SUPER AWESOME FANFIC WRITERS,

OMG! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR SHIPPING ME WITH ADRIEN! But why do you guys keep on saying Adrien is Chat Noir. Chat Noir is NOT Adrien. Is he? Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! HE IS! MY LIFE IS IN RUINS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

From, Marinette

 **A/N Aja: Uh oh! What are we gonna do about Marinette!? Me: Nothing. We'll let Tikki handle it. She's used to Marinette's freak-outs. Anyway, bye kitty cats!**


	7. Plagg

**A/N Aja: While Evie is writing a new chapter for Ask the Characters of Miraculous Ladybug, I will be playing Mailman! Here is a letter from my cheese-loving younger brother, Plagg!**

Dear people who write the stories Adrien likes to read,

Can you please explain why you guys are ALWAYS writing about romance between Adrien and Marinette, but when I express my love for my camembert you people act as if that's all I care about! I care about other things like my family, Master Fu, Adrien, and cheese bread! Take THAT and write about!

Plagg

 **A/N CONTEST TIME! Evie says that if you guys can figure out what my name means AND what language it's in you get mentioned in the next chapter! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Aja**


	8. AN Does NOT mean Aja Note!

**A/N Okay this whole chapter is just an Aja note so don't bother skipping thru this note. Yeah, I know what you were thinking, so don't try it! This contest is to guess what MY name means, not Evie's! So go back to Google Translate and keep on looking! Evie: 2 things, one it's an AUTHOR'S note, not an AJA note. And 2, stop being sassy to the readers! They might stop reading! Aja: Whatever and whatever!**

 **Aja and Evie**


	9. HINTS

**A/N Aja: Evie says that a hint to the language is in her profile! Apparently, only the most observant will find it! GOOD LUCK!**


	10. Chloe 2

**A/N Hi! What's up my peeps! You might have heard the rumor about Ask the characters of Miraculous Ladybug. Yes, the story is on hiatus and I am very sorry. But so many things are happening in my life I didn't have a choice. It will be continued. Someday.**

Dear fanfic writers who have smartened up a tiny bit,

I never thought I would say this to you scumbags but thank you for making me have the bee miraculous. I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I am never doing that ever again. But you are still banned from Paris you pieces of trash!

-Chloe Bourgeois-

 **A/N OMG IT HAPPENED! SHE THANKED US! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD EVER HAPPEN! EVER! IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! OMG THE WORLD IS ENDING! SOMEONE SAVE US ALL!**


	11. Nino 2 AND CONTEST WINNERS!

**A/N THE CONTEST WINNERS ARE PENCIL PUNCH (guest), MIRRORFLAME, AND CHIBITABATHA! CONGRATS!**

Yo dudes,

Thanks for the advice! Alya and I went to the movies when an akuma attack happened. We went to go and watch Ladybug and Chat Noir in action! After the that she said it was the best date EVER.

Thanks a lot,

Nino

 **A/N I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! And check out my new story, The Switch Up!**

 **-Chaton Jaune**


End file.
